


The Strange Case of Michael Shelley and Helen Richardson

by strawberry_cider



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Light BDSM, Multi, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Reunion Sex, Secret Relationship, Threesome - F/M/M, Trans Daisy, Trans Jon, also the writing in comic sans trick is legit, this took way too long thank god for the quarantine so i had time to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22991869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberry_cider/pseuds/strawberry_cider
Summary: When Jonathan Sims began working at Scotland Yard as a detective under Chief Tonner, he was tasked with finding and apprehending two most peculiar thieves that began operating in London. The last thing he expected was to be staying awake at night, angrily crossing his arms while sitting in an armchair and waiting like a distraught wife.
Relationships: Helen/Jonathan Sims, Helen/Michael/Jonathan Sims, Michael/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 10
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The porn starts in the second chapter  
> I need my backstory, okay?

The grandfather clock ticked away and announced it was two in the morning. The sound reverberated around Jon's home and in his ears. Jon's nose wrinkled even further. They had the decency to announce him they would arrive, with a letter reaching him that morning, but,  _of course_ , they were late. He was so fed up with them. Had he not cared for them, he would have gotten their asses arrested and even executed half a year ago. Get them out of his hair already.

Jon sighed, exasperated, and looked down at his locks of hair. He let it loose over his shoulders. He hadn't cut it since they left. He didn't mind having long hair as much as he used to in the past. He actually liked how the strands would curl into little waves from being braided. What he didn't like was how long it had gotten, meaning how long those two have been gone. It was his decision to keep a tally of their absence that wasn't written on paper and possible to be found by the wrong hands, and he was so miffed about how long it got. It reached his chest.

When he told them to be careful and lay low for a while, he meant go into hiding for a few weeks.  _Not disappear from the city for nearly six months._

Jon took a deep breath. He needn't worry. Those two weren't going to go down so easily. They periodically sent him gifts under made-up names or anonymously. Jewellery, perfume, clothes. They were all stolen, of course. The fact he kept getting them meant they were fine and thriving, terrorising some other poor souls' pockets and wallets. He needn't worry for them. But he did, still. He didn't like not knowing where they were, what they were doing, whether they were safe. He missed those fools. He missed their shit-eating grins and their weird laughs and their stupid jokes and their constant death-wishes. He shouldn't feel like that towards them. He really shouldn't. But he did. And you know what - he didn't feel bad for it. It wasn't the first time and probably not the last when he'd feel things deemed wrong. His skin got hard to that a long time ago. Still, he worried about how Daisy would react. She supported him so much all these years, but what if this is what would cross the line? The fact he is in love with two criminals might be understandable, it happens, it happened to Daisy, but the fact he is love with.... whatever they are? Jon was uncertain of Daisy's reaction and he dreaded to find it out. He had his own speculation as to what Daisy herself is, but that might only add to the feelings of resentment she harbours for them and others like them. _Good God, this is so messy. What did Jon get himself into?_

Jon reached up to the necklace he was wearing. It was one of the gifts they sent him, a golden chain and a golden locket pendant. Inside were two little strands of hair, two curls, one blond and one chestnut, each arranged to shape together a heart. The chain was long enough for the pendant to rest against Jon's own heart. He wore it everyday since he received it, beneath his clothes. It would have been suspicious to suddenly start wearing a locket. He needn't wear it at all when not at home. But it was a gift from them.

Maybe Daisy would understand, after all. She understood so much. She and Jon immediately became friends when he began working at another station. They swapped wardrobes and helped each-other chose a new name. They completely remade their lives together. Daisy landed a spot at Scotland Yard as chief inspector and assisted Jon in joining her as a detective. She was his sister, his family. She wouldn't condemn Jon so much, right? And, in all honesty, if you think about it, it was her fault Jon met the two and fell for them! It was her who told him to go alone! She said it will be fine! Just investigate the place and return! What could go wrong!

No, no, if Jon said that, he'd get his face slapped off...

Jon tried to recall the first time he heard of the two, of Michael and Helen. At first glance, they were two, separate but similar disappearance cases.

Michael Shelley was a young man who used to work as an archival assistant at the newly established Magnus Institute. Daisy swore up and down that that place was fishy and Mr Shelley going missing out of nowhere only further confirmed it in her eyes. Michael Shelley was just... gone. He stopped showing up to work and his neighbours stopped seeing him around. His house in London centre was abandoned, everything in its place, clothes in the closet, shoes in the cupboard, no sign of a struggle or foul play. He had tickets for a play that night and a suit was laid out, he _was_ planning to return home that evening. It was most unusual, as tough Michael Shelley woke up, went about his morning, walked out and was never seen again. Jonah Magnus claimed he never came to work, he didn't know where he was. Daisy didn't trust him one bit, but also had no evidence against him. They could find no trace of Michael anywhere, no evidence that he was dead or still alive. He was a good man, if not dull. He didn't have many relatives to worry or acquaintances that could serve as suspects. His case went cold almost immediately. Jon didn't give him much thought other than the usual disappointment he felt upon reaching a dead end.

A year later, Miss Helen Richardson went missing. She was woman of good social standing, passionate about art and architecture, mostly keeping to herself and staying out of trouble. She had excellent grades in school and was remarked as a very quiet and well-organized girl. She went missing in eerier circumstances. It was a very warm and pleasant day and neighbours stayed out on walks well late into the evening. Several people could attest to seeing Helen walk into her home and close the door behind her. Everything seemed fine, she was tired but in a good mood. They would not see her leave the home for weeks. Suspecting something wrong, the police was called, and it was revealed Helen was not there. Her home was empty of life, everything left untouched seemingly since that evening. It was unknown if she left sometime during that night or another. The door was locked from the inside, the key still in the lock. The windows were shut too and collecting dust. While Michael Shelley's disappearance while out in the overcrowded streets of London could be more or less motivated, Helen Richardson vanishing from her own home was perplexing.

Investigation revealed Michael and Helen knew each-other. He used to court her many years ago, in their youth, but nothing came of it. Jon suspected their parents made them part ways. It didn't seem like they've interacted ever-since. Daisy had a hunch and she was right, the Magnus Institute was involved again. Miss Richardson had given a statement the day she went missing. Jonah Magnus, once again, claimed innocence. They had no involvement with Miss Richardson's case, she simply happened to go to them, as she would have to any other location in London. Daisy demanded the statement she gave but it did not help them much. Helen was not in a good mental state, despite what her neighbours claimed. She was rattled and anxious. That morning, on her way to visit someone, she met a “creature” that greatly disturbed. A man that was “all wrong”, whatever that meant. Details from her description of it matched Michael Shelley at the time of his disappearance, but it couldn't be him, right?

The next year, Jon half-expected to hear of a third person going missing. It didn't happen, but a series of robberies did start happening all over London. The felons weren't human, as all the witnesses claimed. They would appear out of nowhere and be gone just as swiftly. If one caught a glimpse of them, they would not be able to retain too much, as their eyes would hurt. What little they did manage to see, matched Michael and Helen. Jon could not understand. He and Daisy encountered other things like them. Not the same kind, those two were something else, but within the same vein of grotesque and fear-inducing. For some reason and by whatever means, they became monsters like this and they use their new states of being... for petty crimes? Jon hadn't felt so bewildered since boarding school.

Scotland Yard had a section called Section 31. That was where all the more peculiar cases were sent, away from public eyes. Michael and Helen's cases were sent there, filed and put away, never to be discussed again. Daisy and a select group of officers would “take care” of the suspects and culprits. Daisy wanted Jon to rise in the ranks of Scotland Yard so they could work together more. She tasked him with finding these two. Jon felt she overestimated his abilities, mental and especially physical. As it turned out, Michael and Helen found him before he found them. He was working in his office when he heard someone walk in and it was not Daisy. He fully expected them to kill him. They taunted, but they didn't kill him. He told Daisy immediately, but they were gone. They weren't stupid. Jon didn't meet them again unless they came to him. He couldn't find them unless they allowed it. They always showed up when Jon was alone, with no proof of their visit. Too many false alarms would have made Jon look mad.

They continued stealing – Jon couldn't figure out what they were doing with the bounty – and wouldn't let themselves caught, but otherwise they weren't violent. At times they even helped Jon. They would do it sporadically and be cryptic as all hell, but they did help. It was like the station had a pair of secret, supernatural allies. Jon wouldn't admit it to himself at first, but it was endearing, in a weird way.

Jon was never good with people and found Michael and Helen's more and more frequent visits strange. Had he had an overactive imagination, he would have thought they liked his company. But it did seem like it. They showed up and stayed with him as much as they could without being noticed just to talk with him, check in on him. They learnt he didn't like it when they made allusions to Daisy also being a monster, so they stopped. When they began showing up at his house, Jon started worrying for his safety. They nonchalantly explained that they felt it would be easier to meet in the privacy of his home. When he asked why he would want to meet them, they asked him why wouldn't he want them around and Jon couldn't provide a convincing answer. Jon didn't mind them being around. He grew fond of them. He thought – and he thought about it over and over again – that it must be because they are monsters, like Daisy. Daisy accepted him and loved him more than any normal human did, more than his own former family did. Jon felt a fondness towards monsters and often felt sorry for those Daisy hunted down. It didn't take long to feel affection towards Helen and Michael too. It didn't take long for his mood to lift upon seeing them in his house after a long day. It didn't take long to allow them to stay over the night on his sofas, then in his own bed. They clung to him as they slept and Jon didn't have much choice or space to move, but he didn't mind that either.

Other than Daisy, Helen and Michael, Jon didn't have many other people in his life. He cut all ties from before meeting Daisy and he didn't really like their station colleagues. He loved Daisy with all his heart, but she was his sister. She could hug him and comfort him, but Jon longed for more than he would dare ask of her. He never fell in love before, not really, and he never felt the desire to be with another person. But he felt so lonely. He wondered if this might change once he began living the way he truly wanted, the way that was right, but nope. Still lonely. Still craving.

The first time the two kissed him, it wasn't a special occasion. It just happened, spontaneously, naturally. They were simply sitting together, basking in the warmth of the summer day. Jon made to get up because he had work to do and his face came rather close to Michael's. Before Jon could move away, Michael leaned in to kiss him. When he let him go, Jon's face red and his chest pounding, Helen turned his head to kiss her as well. All Jon thought about was why haven't they done it sooner. They learnt very quickly that Jon liked being kissed and they kissed him plenty. One evening, a year or so before they had to go into serious hiding, the three of them were cuddling in his bed and kissing. Jon was between them, Michael and Helen were kissing him, slow and adoring, caressing him all over his chest and stomach and legs. His heart was pounding and he felt so hot. Jon could vividly remember telling them to touch him more. They happily obliged, kissing and fondling and stroking until Jon came undone. As he lay between them, all of them tired and sweaty and drifting asleep, he realised with no little dread how far he had just dug himself.

The grandfather clock announced it was three in the morning. Jon's eye twitched.

He heard the front door of his home open.  _About damn time_ . He listened to it be locked closed. He gave them a copy of his key. Two sets of footsteps made their way to Jon's bedroom. He felt his heart beat faster and warmth bloom in his face. He figuratively beat those feelings away with a stick and willed himself to look severe.

The door to his room opened. He saw Helen's smile first. She looked at the empty bed first, then across the room where Jon was sitting on the armchair of his desk. Michael followed behind her. Both of them had longer hair also, but their smiles were the same, cheerfully curled up and with too many teeth.

“Good evening, Jon!” Helen said. “We're back!”

“We missed you so much!” Michael added.

“You're late.” Jon said, harsh and suddenly, lip twitching from the exertion.

Michael and Helen were caught off guard and their smiles fell.

“Don't be like that, Jon.” Michael, voice soft and intonation all strange.

“We wanted to make sure no one would see us come into your house.” Helen added.

Jon was not moved their caution. Helen and Michael imperceptibly glanced at each-other, assessing the situation.

“How long have you been gone?” Jon asked, already knowing the answer. He's been counting down the days.

“Um... six months?” Helen said, carefully taking a step forward, taping a finger to her lip.

“Indeed.” Jon said, dryly.

“We are sorry, Jon.” Michael said. “We did as you told us.”

“Do not turn this on me!” Jon barked.

“We aren't!” He continued, holding up his hands up in surrender or defence. He stepped closer and knelt down next to Jon's armchair, at his side, and Helen mirrored him. Having Jon look down at them didn't seem to temper him.

“We wanted to make sure you and Chief Tonner got busy with something else, so she would not notice us returning, so we could spend more time together in peace.” Helen explained, reaching to place her hand over Jon's, but he snatched it away.

“It's not our fault nothing much happened in our absence!” Michael said and made to laugh, but it awkwardly fell to stop when Jon glared at him. Despite the darkness of the room, his scolding eyes still burned.

“You two could have at least told me.” Jon said, forcing his voice not to tremble. He was not going to cry, not now.

“We didn't know either. We can't predict everything.” Michael said. Jon looked at his face, willing his brows to remain furrowed. Michael's face was pale and plain, with green eyes and blond brows and eyelashes. If he looked to the other side, he would have seen the same thing, but with amber eyes and brown hair. Their pallor led him and Daisy to believe they were vampires at first. That would have explained their bizarre, soft voices and their teeth, but they were quickly proven that was not the case. They needed no permission to enter someone's home and ransack it.

He looked away from Michael, down at his and Helen's feet. Looking at their faces for too long led to finding strange things. They would look normal, with agreeable features, even beautiful, not a single flaw, as if they were hand-drawn and sculpted. They did not have many expressions in their repertoire and their voices would often cause a discrepancy. Smiling did not help. It was always too wide or sweeter than the occasion called. Their eyes would not crinkle to accommodate them. The pupils did not shift to accommodate light. They would not reflect light and stare for too long, make too much eye-contact. Jon speculated they have been turned into dolls, but that's not right either. Their flesh felt like flesh, even if wrong.

If Jon looked at their faces for too long, he'd start finding a lot of wrong things. Bones in places where they shouldn't be, features misshapen and shifting in-between his blinking. What do you mean it didn't look like that before? Don't be silly! Jon could already feel a headache coming from the tension, he didn't need one from them too. He decided they must be some sort of fae, or changelings, but that didn't seem right either. He couldn't figure them out. Those two were a mystery. It was Jon's profession to solve mysteries, but he didn't want to lose his mind over theirs. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know the answer.

“You know if we could have, we wouldn't have left you at all.” Helen said and moved up to kiss Jon's lips. Jon turned his face away, making her kiss his cheek. He looked straight ahead, avoiding to look at either of them. “Oh, please don't be like that...” She said.

“What can we do to make it up to you?” Michael asked.

“Apologise.” Jon said.

“We are sorry!”

“So sorry!”

Jon narrowed his eyes.

“How are two seconds enough apology for half a year?” He asked, tone mean and cynical.

Helen and Michael fell quiet. Jon was pleased. They needed to be taught a lesson. He's been spoiling them and it got to their heads. He needs to stop being so nice. It only got him in trouble.

Helen looked at him for a moment before reaching to kiss his cheek again.

“We are genuinely sorry, Jon.” She said, soft lips against his skin. “We never meant to upset you. We'd rather die than do that.”

“We are so sorry.” Michael said, kissing Jon's other cheek. “We promise to never leave you alone again. Ever.”

“Ever, ever.” Helen said, kissing again. He could feel sharp teeth behind her lips.

“We love you so much, Jon.” He kissed him again. He felt the tips of his fingers on his neck.

“You are so dear to us.” She kissed him again, stroking up his arm and shoulder.

“The last thing we want to do is hurt you in any way.” He kissed him again, pulling at a strand on the nape of his neck.

“We only want to make you feel good.”

“We love you so, so much, our dear Jon.”

“We are so sorry, our poor boy.”

“So, so sorry. Let us make it up to you.”

“Yes, Jon, let us make up for our absence.”

“We'll do whatever you ask of us.”

“Anything at all.”

Jon looked straight ahead, forcing himself to keep a straight, hard face. Michael and Helen continued kissing his face and caressing him, talking into his ears with voices drenched in sugar and honey. Their fingers stroked his neck and the back of it, reaching up into his hair, nails grazing against his scalp. He shivered before he could stop himself.

“You're not really that mad at us, right, Jon?” Michael asked, kissing the shell of his ear. “You're wearing just a nightshirt, showing off those pretty legs... And you're wearing the necklace we got you...” His other hand slid down to the pendant, then slipped inside Jon's shirt. Jon's breathe hitched. His fingers were cold against his flushed chest. They had too many joints and were definitely too sharp.

“He's wearing the perfume we got him too...” Helen said, kissing Jon's neck and tracing his collarbone. “It smells so good...”

“Like lilies...” Michael said and Jon could feel him grin against him. “Beautiful like him... But not so pure...” He laughed, nuzzling against his cheek. Jon felt dizzy, the voice echoing in his skull like the clock's bell.

“I wonder what else he is wearing from us...” Helen said, her hand sliding down over Jon's chest and Michael's hand, down his stomach, lower and lower.

“Damn you two!!” Jon said, jumping out of the armchair and their hands.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sexy times time, babey

He stood up, huffing and face burning, hearing the two bastards snicker behind him. He felt a hand with too many bones grab one of his shoulders, gently but firm, absolute, then a second one on his other shoulder, then a third on his hip and a fourth on his stomach. They stopped trying to disguise themselves. The fingers were long and blade-like, if he moved too suddenly he would have shredded himself. Michael pulled his against him, his back flush against his chest. He was much taller than before. Jon's heart beat faster in anticipation as Helen sauntered in front of him, holding the tips of her fingers on his shoulder as she made the turned.

“Oh, Jon...” She said. Her voice was so wrong. It sounded like it was coming from a radio, fake and strident, not matching the languid movement of her lips. Her teeth were needles, thousands close together, like a deep sea fish. Her eyes crinkled into slits from how wide she was smiling, irises far too light and visible in the dark, and dark curly hair framing it all. It should scare him, not excite him. It was pavlovian. Only to him did they show themselves like that and not only not kill him, but give him pleasure. “You'll forgive us, won't you?” She asked, stroking Jon's cheek.

“Of course he will...” Michael said, snaking his arms around him, placing his hands on his chest and his thigh. “He missed us so much... He's just too proud for his own good.”

“Hmm...” Helen tilted her head to the side. She dragged a finger down Jon's neck and laughed as he trembled. He unconsciously drew his legs tight together as heat bloomed in his face and his stomach. Michael moved his hand between them, pressing a finger against the soft mound, earning a lovely little gasp. Both of them laughed, all around him, and Jon felt light-headed, he would have fallen over should he not be held.

“You two are the worst.” Jon rasped.

“That's why you love us!” Helen said. Or Michael said. Oh, who knows anymore?

Jon gasped again, but this time from one of the fingers pushing into the side of his arm, the pain waking him up from the daze.

“Don't lose yourself yet, Jon.” Michael said against his ear. “We have a proposition for you.”

“Oh, God...” Jon sighed.

“Hush and listen.” Helen said, wiping the blood off her finger with his shirt. “While we were gone, we were thinking what we could bring back as a gift when we returned.”

“We've already sent you many nice things.” Michael said, toying with the necklace. “Now, what else could we give you?”

“We decided to let you choose!” Helen said.

Jon felt a shiver go down his spine.

“Pick a number.” Michael said.

“Wh-... What?” Jon asked, furrowing his brows and trying to turn his head to look at him.

“Pick a number, Jon.” Helen said, pulling his face back forward, towards her.

“I don't... why?”

“It's a surprise!” She said, smiling wide.

“I don't like the sound of that...”

“Don't be scared, Jon.” Michael said, kissing the back of his head. “Let us make it up to you. It will be fun! Don't you want to play this little game with us?”

“Do I?” Jon asked.

“You decide.” Helen said, kissing his cheek. “But I do think you'll enjoy it.”

“...I don't know, six?”

Helen's smile turned predatory. Jon needn't look to know Michael was doing the same. His skin filled with goosebumps and he felt cold sweat on his back.

“Six it is, then!” Helen said, barely containing her giddiness. She took Jon's hands into hers and pulled him towards the bed. He climbed onto it obediently and when Helen kissed him, hands circling his neck, he hungrily kissed her back, keening into her and reaching to hold her too. Helen broke away, pushing him down against the pillows. His breath grew heavy as she started unbuttoning his shirt, slow and teasing. Michael turned his head towards him by the chin and kissed him, pushing his tongue past his lips, while Helen kissed and fondled his chest. The pit in Jon's stomach filled with butterflies. He missed them so, so much.

Helen opened his shirt and pulled it off his arms, gasping in delight. Michael got up to look as well, leaving Jon gasping and disoriented again.

“Oh, Jon!” She said, sliding her hands down the ivory corset squeezing his middle, the ruffled white lace and golden ribbons. “You look so beautiful!”

“Do you like it?” Jon asked, hands bashfully over his chest, lips parted and eyes half-lidded. He looked so lovely in the lingerie they sent him and with his dark hair spread around him, as beautiful as a painting.

“We love it!” Michael said. “Almost feel bad about taking them off...”

He slid a finger beneath the panties' waistband and Jon unintentionally shifted, pulling his legs together.

“What are you so shy for?” Michael asked, laughing. Jon's face burnt. “Relax, Jon, relax...” He said, leaning down to kiss the skin peeking through the gap between the corset and the bottoms. Jon's stomach jumped at the touch. Helen crawled up the bed to lie on the pillows, next to Jon's head.

“You're shaking like a leaf, Jon...” Helen said, threading her fingers through his hair and lifting the section up as she pulled them through, showcasing the length and beauty of it, catching a few knots and pulling at him a little. “Are you nervous?”

“A little...” Jon admitted quietly, his legs shivering as though from the cold as Michael's fingers stroked them.

“Do you want it?” Helen asked, voice low and velvet, lips against his hairline.

“Yes.” He said.

She kissed his forehead. “Relax... We'll take good care of you, Jon...”

“You know we will...” Michael said, taking the panties off from around Jon's ankles, tossing them out of the way, and then prying Jon's knees open. One of Jon's hands shot up to his mouth to muffle any more embarrassing sounds.

Michael lied between his legs and kissed the insides of his thighs. Helen caressed Jon's head, leaning her own against his, and playing with his hair, as Jon breathed hard through his nose.

“His heart is beating like a rabbit's.” Helen said, faking worry. “Stop teasing him, Michael.”

“I missed him too...” Michael said, grazing his teeth against Jon's skin, making him jump and shut his eyes. “I want to enjoy him thoroughly.”

“You have plenty of time for that.” She replied, giving him a conspiratorial smile that Jon didn't catch.

Michael spread Jon's lips apart and licked him from his perineum to the top of his clit. Jon gave a valiant attempt, but he couldn't stop the whine that came out. Michael grinned before lapping at his clit, then sucking and kissing it sloppily. Jon's legs were twitching around him and so was his ribcage from his panting. He tried to cover his moans with both of his hands, or perhaps tried to hide his face, but Helen grabbed his wrists and held them on either side of him.

“I don't think so!” She laughed.

Jon groaned, grinding his teeth, squirming as much as he could with Helen clutching his hands and Michael keeping his legs wide open. Michael was eating him slow and deliberate, savouring him and the sounds he was coaxing out of him. Jon ached to moan freely and tell him to go faster, Michael would gladly do it, but it was so embarrassing to hear himself gasp and whimper like that, it would never stop being embarrassing. His crotch felt so molten hot, Michael was driving him crazy. Swirling his tongue round and round, between his folds, panting and gasping for air himself. He wasn't giving him or himself a second to repose.

“Fuck...You're so wet...” Michael said, lifting his head up, a string connecting his lips to Jon and his eyes were glazed over with lust. “I could just slide inside you...” He teased his hole with the tip of his tongue. Jon let out such a precious yelp.

Helen let go of one of Jon's hands to tilt his chin up at her. He felt her claws dig into his cheeks and her thumb trace his parted lips. He opened his eyes slightly. They were out of focus from arousal and didn't see Helen's upside-down face too clearly. It made it easier to look at.

“You're adorable.” She told him and his eyes softened even more. His hand came to rest on her wrist. “You got so worked up just from us kissing and touching you. You missed us a lot, right? Poor Jon... Had nobody to spoil him in _so_ long. You only like it when we do it, right? Did you touch yourself a lot while we were gone?” Jon wanted to look away, but Helen didn't let him. “How did you do it? Did you play pretend your hands were ours? Did you finger yourself calling out our names? Did you manage to get off without us?”

“N-No...” Jon whimpered, his breathing becoming erratic. Michael sucked hard on his clit, holding him securely in place by his hips.

“Aww, poor darling... Our poor, sweet boy...” She cooed and leaned down to kiss him, taking in the scream and desperate moans Jon let out as his body was overcome with spasms. His back arched off the bed and his thighs snapped shut, trapping Michael's head between them and making him yip in surprise. Jon couldn't breathe for a moment, couldn't think. Pleasure washed over him and blinded him. When he came to, Helen was kissing his face and Michael was freeing himself. Jon's legs were boneless, he couldn't move or keep them in place by himself. Michael's chin and cheeks were soaked. He crawled up to him and kissed him deeply, forcing him to taste himself. Helen grabbed Michael by the chin and tasted it too.

“Delicious.” She said and crawled down the bed to take his place. Michael took Helen's place and continued to kiss him. Jon, dazed, let Michael ravish his mouth, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. His body was still twitching and he pulled back when Helen gave his clit a tentative kiss, it was too much too soon. She avoided it for the time being and licked the wetness between his swollen lips.

Michael broke away from Jon and pet his hair.

“You like it?” He asked, a thumb on Jon's cheek.

“Yes...” Jon said, reaching up to kiss him again.

“Good...” He met his lips, then his neck. “Good boy... Isn't he wonderful, Helen?”

“He is.” She said, leaning her head against Jon's leg. “Such a good boy...”

Jon sighed and sank into the bed as Michael kissed his neck and Helen could lick his clit. The lust and desperation from finally being with them again dissipated and he was more aware of what was happening to him the second round, but his clit felt so raw and sensitive. He wanted to join them, touch them back, but he felt so weak and drowsy, all he could do was grab at Michael's hair and push his hips to meet Helen. The first time Jon slept with them, both of them wanted a turn like they did now and Jon didn't know his name by the end, he couldn't stand up. He liked to think he built up a little resistance since then, he could handle them until each had their share. They got off of turning him into a mess, eagerly working him up and tipping him over the edge. He didn't know it was possible to feel so good.

Jon sighed, leaning his head back. Michael kissed and sucked on his Adam's apple, squeezing his chest and teasing his nipples. Helen sucked him slowly, gradually making heat swell in him again. She dragged her fingers over his thighs and ass, leaving red lines in their wake.

Michael got off him and sat at his side. Jon opened his eyes to look down at Helen and he shuddered at the sight. The whole view was so debauched, his chest, the corset, Helen's wet lips around him. She met his eyes and gave him a wink before resuming.

“How are you, Jon?” Michael asked, casually, running his fingers through his hair, stroking the side of his head.

“I'm close...” He said, breathing hard.

“That was fast!” He laughed. “As pretty as you are, let's get you more comfortable.” Michael slipped his hands beneath him and started untying the corset. There was that knowing smile again. Jon saw it this time. He brushed it off and arched his back to help. Indents were left in his belly. Jon's breathing got harder and harder, Helen's mouth was so hot and her tongue pushed his clit around, toying with him relentlessly. Jon wanted to come again so badly, he was so close. Helen watched him, moving her tongue round, deliberately slow. He sobbed, covering his face, as he finally came.

Jon panted, forcing air in his lungs, hands sliding off, eyes staring up at nothing. He didn't see how hungry he made his partners by looking like that.

“ _Jon_...” Michael said, against his ear. It felt like an ice-pick to his brain, his vision blurred even more. “You're so cute... I want to eat you up...” He took one of his hands off his face and brought it to his lips. Jon only vaguely registered the jarring difference between them. Helen crawled up to his other side and took his other hand, giving him a kiss on his cheek. Jon looked down at his legs, that were lewdly open, twitching. He could feel his clit pulsating and his heart pounding inside his ribcage. It became hard to keep his eyes open, a wave of fatigue hit him.

“Don't fall asleep yet, Jon...” Helen said, in the corner of his vision, kissing his ear. Her voice had a echo that tickled and made his eyes water. “You look so _beautiful_ like this... You have no idea what this does to us, don't you?”

“We'll spoil you rotten tonight, Jon, but you'll return the favour in the coming days, won't you?” Michael asked, dragging his fingers over his lips while still holding Jon's hand. “I missed seeing your mouth wrapped around me... Your eyes staring up at me, not seeing anything...”

“Oh, yes...” Helen whispered, her other hand petting his head. “And watching you eat me, holding you by your soft hair... Feeling your fingers curl in me... We'll do all of that, won't we, Jon?”

“Yes...” He sighed. His heart was still racing, but he caught his breath. “All of that and more...”

Helen and Michael liked that. Helen gave him one more kiss before getting up and going back between his legs. Jon's eyes opened with no little surprise.

“What are you-”

Helen cut him off, holding his clit between her folded fingers and mouthing it, coaxing out whines. Michael laughed at him, giving the back of his hand another kiss, then kissing his chest, sucking on his nipple.

“Sto-” Jon panted. Wonderful, delicious heat bloomed in his insides again, but his clit ached, begging for mercy. It oscillated between feeling good and feeling painful. Too much, not enough, too much, not enough. Michael kissed the indents on his stomach. He kissed down his lower stomach until he reached his mound and Helen's lips. Both of them licked his clit, assaulting it from all sides, crossing tongues, kissing each-other with Jon between them. They flipped the switch - no more gentle built-up, no more time for Jon to even think. Jon moaned, fruitlessly grabbing at the sheets. He was coming, he was coming, he felt on fire, it felt like he was going to be shatter. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he came again. He felt so dirty and exhausted. He couldn't feel his legs.

Oh, God, they weren't stopping. They kept touching him, making him shake from every bone. Helen's tongue dove inside him, reaching deep.

“Wait...!” Jon gasped. “Stop, no more...”

“What was that?” Michael asked.

“No more, no more...” Jon whimpered pathetically, covering his face, but looking through his fingers at them. “Stop...”

“Aww, Jon...” Michael said, sitting up and stroking his cheek. “You can certainly keep going, can't you?”

“N-No, please...”

“But, Jon, we can't stop yet. You said 'six' and we've barely made you come three times in total.”

Jon froze, his eyes wide.

“What?”

“I made you come once, so did Helen, and this last one we did it together.” Michael smiled, his fingers wrapping around the necklace, like on a leash. “We still have plenty to go.”

Jon woke up in his bed, surrounded by the pillows and the comforter, by blessed warmth and softness. The window was open and a light breeze would come in from time to time, caressing his forehead. He could feel the necklace still around his neck, the pendant on his bare skin. He had been awake for a while, but stood with his eyes closed, drifting in and out of consciousness for the past couple of hours. It must have been noon.

Thank goodness it was a Sunday. No way would he had been able to go to work and face Daisy. He stank of sweat and sex. Michael and Helen dressed him in another nightshirt, opened a window and got him in bed. He could feel them next to him, their cheeks pressed against his shoulders. They've been awake for a while too, silently chatting about nothing, holding his hands under the sheets. When Jon gave any sign of waking up, they'd shush him into going back to sleep. Did they feel bad about how they made up for their absence and wanted to make up for it by letting him rest? Good. Jon still felt a throb between his legs. It turned him on, especially together with the memories of last night. Well, that was too bad, because he wasn't letting them near it. At least for a full day.

After a while, Jon couldn't sleep anymore, his body had enough rest and his eyes opened by themselves. Helen and Michael immediately greeted him, kissed him good-morning, asked if he needed anything.

“Peace and quiet.” Jon said, groggy.

“We can do that!” Michael said.

“Can you?” Jon asked.

“Now, no need to be rude.” Helen said.

“What time is it?” He asked.

Helen craned her neck to look at the grandfather clock.

“It's 11. You didn't plan on going to church, right?” She replied, cuddling to Jon's chest.

“After last night, he might have burst into flames if he tried.” Michael said.

Jon shifted to make himself more comfortable. He felt like he had been hit by a train.

“I also want a bath.” He grumbled.

“Will do!” Helen said. “We'll make you smell divinely.”

“I just want to soak in it.” Jon said. “Treat myself.”

“Can we join?””Michael asked.

“Both of you at the same time?” Jon asked back.

“We'll make ourselves human.” He suggested.

“I still don't think you'll fit.” Jon said.

Michael and Helen snickered. Jon groaned.

“What the hell did I do to end up with you two.” He said, closing his eyes back. Helen moved up to kiss his cheek, at the same time as Michael kissed his other one.

“You're late.” Daisy told him as he walked into their shared office. She was wearing trousers that day and a very severe expression, thought that's how she usually looked like, especially at work, where she wore men's clothes.

“Sorry, sorry.” Jon said, taking off his coat and hanging it.

“Anyway, we have a lot of work to do, so get to it.”

“Yes, ma'am.” Jon said, glancing at the hallway to see if anyone was there before making the comment.

Daisy walked over to his desk to put a file on it. Something about a woman that escaped an asylum. “This should be fun.” She said. Jon took his seat, arranging his vest and pulling his collar further up his neck, anxious about the bruise being visible. He also wore a lot more perfume than usual, stinging her nose. Daisy raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

“By the way, Jon, have you found anything else about Michael and Helen?” She asked, minding her own desk and turning her back to him.

“Oh, no.” Jon said, trying very hard to keep a calm and even voice. “I haven't heard anything from them since they seemingly took off.” He said, while Michael and Helen were fast asleep in his bed, at home. “Five or six months ago, wasn't it?”

“Those two really disappeared, didn't they?” She said, more to herself. “There have been theft reports in other cities that might have been them, but there's been silence for a while now.”

“Indeed. Do you think they just... stopped? Or maybe somebody else killed them.”

“Maybe... It still puzzles me that they were creatures, but all they did was steal things. Why would they do that?”

“For shits and giggles?” Jon mumbled, blushing hard when Daisy heard him and laughed.

“Yes, probably.” She said. “You did say they'd visit you to bully you.”

“Ah-hah, yeah...” Jon laughed back. “Thank God that's over...”

“Well, then!” Daisy said, straightening up and clapping her hands. “Let's get back to work!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
